


Hybrid

by WhoruntheworldBTS



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Supernatural Creatures, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoruntheworldBTS/pseuds/WhoruntheworldBTS
Summary: Vincent Lee was kicked out of his coven after he triggered his werewolf curse becoming, even more, a disgrace after it was discovered he could generate his own magic and had to siphon it. So now homeless and alone, Vincent finds himself being drawn to New Orleans, Louisiana, and there is where he gets caught up in a battle between the supernatural community.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Jackson Kenner/Original Male Character, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Original Male Character & Hayley Marshall, Original Male Character & Kol Mikaelson, Original Male Character & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Fuck everyone!_

Vincent thought bitterly as he packed a travel bag with his clothes, grimoire, a few herbs and relics, food, and his hidden dark objects. The blonde was punching the items in his bag as he tried to ever-so-slightly to calm the burning hatred for the lowlife witches and wizard's around him. "All I was trying to do was protect myself. It wasn't my fault the dude died, it was his. He started the whole thing." Vincent spoke to nobody but himself, reminiscing about the events that took place a couple of hours ago.

_Flashback hours ago…._

"Hey! Vinny!" Chad Rue, the coven leader's son mockingly called out Vincent with his squad of kiss-asses. Vincent honestly didn't understand Chad's constant need to constantly pick on him. He gets that he's a siphoner, an abomination of nature that can't generate his own magic, but the other male had no room to talk, Chad could barely perform a barrier spell correctly. "Hey, _Vagina Lee_. I'm talking to you!" he shouted loud enough for the whole coven class to hear.

Laughing and not so quite teasing traveled around the room like wildfire. Vincent wanted so badly to stand up from his seat and beat the hell out of Chad, but he couldn't not without getting punished by his father, and the coven leader himself. So he swallowed the bubbling anger in his throat and kept his nose buried in his grimoire, repeating the mantra his mother told him whenever he got angry. " _I breath in the calm, and exhale the toxic._ "

It's a shame how often he has to repeat this over the course of one day just, so he doesn't kill anyone.

"So, you're mute now?" Chad asked standing beside Vincent's desk, so he could lean down and get into the blonde's face. Instead of answering or even acknowledging the boy's question, Vincent moved his grimoire putting it in-between his, and Chad's face. "Aww. Is someone getting a little flustered?" The blue-eyed brunette teased, earning himself a gut-busting laugh from his group of suck-ups and a few chuckles from other students.

"No, you're breath is killing. Go eat a mint." Vincent said with a straight face that didn't once look up to meet Chad's fierce glare. A couple of the siphoner's peers laughed at the boys witty remark.

"What did you say to me?" Chad asked getting in Vincent face yet again.

"You heard me, unless _you're suddenly deaf now?_ " Vincent decided to take up the passive-aggressive role to let a small quantity of his angry be release or else he'd explode. Chad's face turned beat red from a mix of both anger and embarrassment. "Look at that, you're all red. A little flustered are we Chad?" The siphoner smirked as his classmates started laughing and making fun of the coven leaders son.

Chad in a blind fit of anger sets the sleeve of Vincent's shirt on fire, starting chaos. Vincent jumped out of his seat flailing his arm around and trying to pat down the raging flames. The boy although panicked, he managed to siphon enough power from the sacred ground he was standing on to distinguish the flames. "Oh, man! You should have seen your face- AHHH!" Chad imitated Vincent's terrified expression before laughing in the boys face with his friends following soon after.

Vincent stood in the middle of the room with his head down, letting his thick blonde hair hang over his eyes. The boys whole demeanor changed, it was like a dark cloud hovered over the young mans body. "Oh, look at him Chad…" Marcus a friends of Chad's pointed at Vincent's unmoving body. "…you got him crying."

Chad laughed with his friends as he arrogantly walked towards. "Your right Marcus, he looks like he's about to cry to his mommy, oh wait…" Chad leaned over to whisper in Vincent's ear. "…she's dead." Those words were the final straw for Vincent.

The siphoner snapped his head up and grabbed Chad by his face to drain the magic out of the boy while he preformed the death curse. Blood soon started to escape, Chad's eyes, mouth, ears, and nose at a rapid pace. Vincent listened with great joy as Chad choked on his own blood, while his insides liquefied painfully.

The young wizards and witch's of the Miami coven screamed in terror as Vincent dropped Chad's dead, blood-soaked body on to the floor. The students smart enough to quickly jump back into reality bolted to the door for a quick escape, but Vincent wasn't just going to let them leave and get him caught, so he shut and locked the doors before anyone could leave trapping them. "So? Who's nex-EH!AHH!"

A blinding pain shot through the boys body causing him to fall to his knees and shout in excruciating pain. Vincent could literally feel his bones breaking and reassembling themselves over and over. "AHHH!" He fell over on all fours as his peers stood back and watched in fear as the teen began to change into a beast right before their very eyes.

_End of Flashback_

Vincent strapped his bag over his shoulder in a quick and fluid motion. He took one last look at his supposed bedroom before leaving out the window to start a new life far away from Miami.


	2. Chapter one

* * *

Wolf trouble

* * *

Vincent walked down the loud and busy streets of New Orleans looking for a quiet place to rest. He has been on a bus, packed like a sardine for numerous hours coming from Florida, to Louisiana and all the boy wanted was a quiet place to sit away from the thriving nightlife of the city.

He ventured through the city for while, until he came upon a quiet street. Vincent sighed in content with the calm atmosphere of the small area. He walked further down the street and to his surprise he caught another person sitting on the bench, moving closer Vincent discovered this person was a woman and she seemed to be talking to herself with a cup of what smelled like wolfsbane.

"Uh… is this seat taken?" Vincent asked making his presents to the girl. Hayley snapped her head up to look at the blonde asking. The newly turned wolf shifts nervously as the wolf girl just continued to look at him, or rather size him up to see if she could take him if he decided to fight her.

"Yeah, sure." Hayley finally answered.

"Thanks." Vincent gave her a small smile, Hayley hummed in acknowledgment. She shakenly lifts her cup of wolfsbane tea. "You know you don't have to drink it if you don't want to," Vincent spoke up after seeing the girl struggle to get the cup to her lips.

"….I may not want to, but I have to." Hayley said over the small window of silence. She held the paper cup up to her lips as she gazed ahead of her lost in thought.

"I can understand that." Vincent leaned back against the bench. "Doing what has to be done is a lot harder than doing things that you want to be done. In a way it's kind of like doing something to please others before thinking about yourself, you know?" He turned his head to look at the girl. Hayley moved the cup away from her lips to process what Vincent was saying. "Then again, how would I know?"

Hayley goes to respond, but a rustling in the bushes grabs the two wolves' attention. Hayley and Vincent shot up off the bench after their sense picked up something moving at a fast pace. The two looked around for the suspected being running around them. "Dumb move, coming into the quarter." A vampire dressed in all black showed up behind the two wolves, said with his fangs out to look menacing. "You're coming with me, wolves." Demanded the bloodsucker.

"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do!" Hayley threw her drink in the immortal beings' face, she grabbed Vincent by his arm so the two could run, but they didn't account for two more vampires showing up behind them.

"How many vampires are in the city!?" Vincent didn’t have enough time for an attack because another vampire, a blonde specifically showed up behind the men. She grabbed the first man by his neck and twisted it until it made a loud pop, and in the blink of an eye she moved to the second and ripped out his heart through his back.

"Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady," Rebekah spoke to the dead vampire men with a heart in her hand. "I do hate bad manners." She threw the vital organ on the ground. "Now do you wanna tell me, who this is?" Rebekah shifted her gaze from Hayley to Vincent.

**\break/**

After the vampire incident, Rebekah took Hayley and Vincent back to the plantation where Klaus was waiting for them at the door with an angry expression on his face. As expected by the girls Klaus shouted at them for being idiotic for going out into the Quarter as he was with Marcel trying to gather information to dethrone him. He also wasn’t happy that Hayley brought another wolf back to the plantation with her, only adding more difficulty to his plan.

"This is thy I told you never to leave the house." Klaus scolded Hayley yet again, as he threw the lifeless bodies of the vampires Rebekah killed on a pile of wood ready to be burned. "Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril and then you go on and bring in another one." One of the bodies laying on the pile of wood started to groan, signaling the group that he was waking up. "Leave him!" Klaus shouted at Rebekah as she moved to finish the man off.

Vincent knew the originals were scary people, but seeing them up close and inaction is terrifying. "You've done enough, don't you think?" Klaus glared at his sister. "Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door?"

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would e screwed, and don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing!" Vincent and Hayley stood off to the side quietly listening and watching the siblings fight. "Elijah made a deal to protect _your_ child so that h could save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about the child, or Elijah because what have you done to honor it?" Vincent could tell Rebekah's words really hit Klaus hard, it was almost as if he could feel the pain radiating off Klaus after Rebekah's rant.

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? fro the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know little sister, protects them from my mind control." Klaus's eyes glazed over almost as if he was reminiscing about a memory that the others couldn't see. "I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect, so I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost 6 vampires thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits, so I made the new one mine before he'd had even a drop of vervain." His eyes cleared going back to their original shade of blue. "But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so…" He dove into another memory.

"And this one, I'm gonna drain him of vervain." He grabbed the top vampire from the pile by his coat and drags him indoors. "Compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost more vampire tonight." Hayley, Rebekah, and Vincent followed the original hybrid as he dragged the man inside and dropped him at the entrance. "Does anyone have any more questions?" Klaus asked the three, Vincent wanted to ask the man if he was actually allowed to stay with them but seeing as he isn't dead at the moment he took that as a good sign. "No? Good. Because I have a question, Hayley." he turned to the wolf. "What were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" He asked.

Hayley stayed silent, choosing not to answer out of fear.

"ANSWER ME!" Klaus impatiently shouted.

"Leave her be." Rebekah tried to intervene, but Hayley decided she wanted to talk.

"You want to know what I was doing?" She asked approaching Klaus. "I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of its misery." Klaus grabbed the girl's neck at record speed and pushed her against the wall, choking her.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted at her brother. Seeing as how the hybrid wasn't listening, Vincent made the fast decision to forcefully throw the hybrid away from the pregnant woman with his magic. Hayley leaned against the wall heaving, trying to catch her breath with Vincent by her side. "What is wrong with you! You spew all this bluster about not wanting the child, but then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it…" Rebekah pushed her raging brother away from the two wolves. "It's ok to care. It's ok to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you, all we've ever wanted."

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked Hayley. The girl nodded her head as she held her sore throat.

"You-you can do magic?" Hayley asked her voice at a whisper. "I thought you were a wolf."

"I'm both, but that explanation is for another time right now you need rest to heal your throat." Vincent slung the woman's arm over his shoulder, he gave Rebekah a nod before heading upstairs to put the wolf to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed (≧∀≦).

**Author's Note:**

> This a book I've been thinking about writing for a while now and now I'm doing it.  
> Expect updates to be random :)


End file.
